


All Systems Fully Drawn

by VareciaRubra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Art, Comic Book Style, DBH, Drinking, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mixed Media, Other, PEN, Pencil, Post-Canon, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Traditional Art, all systems fully operational, artwork, kumikoseph, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VareciaRubra/pseuds/VareciaRubra
Summary: A set of fanarts for Kumikoseph's wonderful Detroit: Become Human one-shot series -- All Systems Fully Operational! An artwork inspired by each one-shot.





	1. Perplexity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kumikoseph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoseph/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Systems Fully Operational](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923952) by [Kumikoseph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoseph/pseuds/Kumikoseph). 



> Hello! The following is a collection of fanarts that I have created to accompany Kumikoseph's outstanding D:BH one-shot collection -- All Systems Fully Operational! The one-shots are very well written, and cover a growing variety of tropes and genres. Please go show their story some love! They deserve it :)  
> These are mediocre (at best) drawings that I am planning on doing for each of the one-shots. (I was just so inspired, I couldn't resist.) I will try to make them gender-neutral when possible.  
> Lastly, they are done in a sort of comic book style, with pen and pencil as the predominant media.  
> That's all! :)

_“Uh, Connor?” you murmured, waving your hand in front of the androids face in an attempt to bring him back to reality, but the stuttered pattern of his fluttering eyelids continued for a worryingly long time._

_“Connor, what the hell’s wrong with ya?” Hank snapped upon realizing that his partner was exhibiting some very strange behaviour._

_“Uh, I- I… uh, I-” Connor stammered - actually stammered - as his brown eyes flickered between yours, and you were suddenly afraid you had broken him. Had your joke about the multiverse paradox actually overworked his processor? Was he overheating?_

 


	2. Software Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's poor Connor having a rather alarming sick day -- thankfully Hank had some ice to cool him down!

 

_His LED was red, doing absolutely nothing to soothe your worries, but Connor blinked as his gaze focused on your anxious face, “My temperature has… reached critical point.”_

_Your stomach jumped in fear, and you clambered in place for a moment before giving the android a panic-stricken pat on the shoulder, and then abruptly jumped up to sprint from the room, “I’ll be right back!” you called, reaching your destination, the kitchen, before you’d even finished your sentence._

_You exhaled in relief when you spotted a bag of ice cubes in the freezer, and unapologetically carried the entire lot to the overheating android - Hank would just have to deal with lukewarm glasses of whiskey for the time being - and dumped the entire contents of the bag onto Connor’s saturated body._


	3. Fluctuating

__  


 

_"Your coat is very stylish. Was it a gift from your parents?”_

_Again, you felt utterly gobsmacked that the android somehow had this information about you; instead of letting your astonishment show, you cleared your throat and looked up from your terminal where he was leaning casually against the edge of your desk._

_“What makes you think that?” you inquired, trying not to seem skeptical of his knowledge in case it were to inadvertently hurt his feelings. After the crossword incident, you’d made a reluctant effort to try and engage whenever he posed a question to you, but your responses were all clearly clipped and rigid in speech from the pure fact that your stomach gave nervous flutters any time you glanced his way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my style is never consistent lmao, but I tried! hopefully next drawing won't be so far away like this one was :p  
> thanks for looking!


End file.
